


Saturn And Jupiter

by SigmundPlexus



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Eva Having OCD, Gen, Neil Being Ill, Roxanne Being Roxanne, covid-19 mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundPlexus/pseuds/SigmundPlexus
Summary: In the spring of 2080, Eva and Neil plan to watch Jupiter and Saturn align in a way that will be only the second time in over 800 years they've looked so beautiful.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene & Neil Watts, Eva Rosalene & Roxanne Winters





	Saturn And Jupiter

Watching the McMillans run down the stairs at an astonishingly fast speed for people who could remember the first female Vice President's election, all Dr. Eva Rosalene could about was how adorable her nephew's friendship with Tommy and Sarah was. The temperature outside was pure energy on Eva's skin, warming her dark skin and the tresses of hair that went down her back as she closed the door behind her. The wind outside was a fresh breeze that made coats billow and hair sway, but she was just thankful there hadn't been a protest outside the Sigmund building in 29 full days as she walked out of her workplace. She saw Dr. Robert Lin went straight to his car as did Dr. Lisa Vazquez, light fixtures outside the building illuminating their paths. Instead of instantly walking to her car, Dr. Rosalene removed a phone from a pocket in her pants and dialed a number that had been burned into her memory since high school.

"Eva! So, tell me one last time. Is this address 642994 or 642698?" the voice of Dr. Neil Watts, former high school thespian and current workplace comic relief, asked his work partner over the phone. "It's between the strip mart and the private college on Lawrence Street, right?"

"642994." Eva responded.

"Thank you, so what are we bringing? Aren't we having a picnic too?" Neil inquired.

"You bring the blanket, cups and plates. I bring the fruit punch, sandwiches, and lanterns."

"Great! I can carry that. Do you think there will be fireworks?"

"No, there weren't any fireworks last time this happened after all. There's also no global crisis this time though, so I don't know!" Eva answered before having to bid Neil farewell and turn off the phone because she'd realized she wasn't sure she'd wrapped the peanut butter and fluff, cream cheese and jelly, and tuna salad sandwiches for their picnic in plastic yet. Running over to the car to make sure they were wrapped, taking off the wrap to make sure they didn't have any signs of flesh-eating bacteria or mold, and rewrapping the sandwiches thankfully didn't take Eva too much time though and soon had begun her 26.1 mile drive to Lawrence Street guided by her GPS.

"Eva!" A familiar voice shouted after Dr. Rosalene had finished putting the fruit punch, sandwiches and lanterns she'd brought in a large but fairly easy to carry basket. It was a voice she knew almost as well as Neil's, as well as a voice that she knew to open her arms and steady her legs upon hearing.

"You're here too, Roxie?" Eva exclaimed as Roxanne Winters, the cutest blonde she'd ever seen, stopped running towards her and threw her arms and left leg around her. "Well, I knew you wouldn't miss this for the world, but thanks for the glomp!"

"You're welcome, where's Neil? Last time I checked us, him, and Lisa were the people from Sigmund coming here and Lisa set up her spot for watching this ten minutes ago."

"Hey!" Neil shouted at the two women, leaning on the wall of a building selling cotton candy, snow cones, and corn-on-the-cob. " Nice to see you here too Roxie! I was not ready to be alone with Eva and whatever it is that she considers suitable to use as jelly on sandwiches!"

"It's made of quinoa, avocado, green tea, and berries, and it can add years to your life!" Eva told him.

"It tastes like the floor of a retirement home!" Neil responded, making Roxanne laugh so hard she almost fell to her knees, partially because he'd accidentally made her imagine him licking the floor of a retirement home at some point in his past.

"Now let's go to the top so I can eat those tuna sandwiches you make with _normal_ ingredients." Neil said as he started walking up the hill while Eva was trying to get Roxanne to stop laughing, secretly enjoying Neil's antics even if she missed him telling her the last one up hills was a rotten pickled olive.

It took about ten minutes to get to their great conjunction viewing spot, which was about a hundred meters from Lisa's. Glad they joined forces with Roxanne when she pulled out a cooler full of ice cream, juice pops, and milkshakes, Neil turned on his phone's camera to take a photo of him and Eva as soon as they sat down together because he knew a lot of other people had already taken photos of what was going on the sky.

"Be sure you've remembered to turn off flash." Eva reminded Neil as he took a photo of them together before putting his phone down and taking a grape juice pop from Roxanne's color. After spending some time snacking on the food they'd packed while admiring the beauty of the great conjunction of 2080, Eva smirking at Neil as she saw how much Roxanne enjoyed her cream cheese and jelly sandwiches, Neil decided to go down the hill for corn-on-the-cob and a Pepsi. Following Eva telling Roxanne to text them if something went wrong or she was leaving, Eva decided to follow Neil down so she could surprise Roxanne with two snow cones, one island punch and one rainbow.

"Neil, do you ever wonder how many wishes were made on the great conjunction in 2020?" Eva absentmindedly inquired, starting to slow down to the pace he was walking at.

"No, but I do know a bit about 2020, and how my high school sweetheart said she'd rather live in the Stone Age when were learning about it in American History."

"I wouldn't say that. At least 2020 had phones and running water, and you know, ended in one year instead thousands like the Stone Age."

"Perhaps." Neil said before stopping walking to sit on a bench near a replica of Apollo and Daphne, which Eva presumed was so he could read the plaque.

"Do you prefer Greek art or Italian art?" Eva asked him.

"Japanese art, Eva-chan."

"Oh, that I like as well. Do you want me to stay with you or walk down the hill by myself?"

After saying that, for some reason, Eva could then almost see ice suddenly run through Neil's veins. If his glasses weren't so thick, she would've been able to see a sign of remembering something in his green eyes right then.

"...Sure, you can go." Neil said, looking towards her and gesturing towards the stands. Nodding at him, she walked down to the entrance of the park and bought Roxanne's snow cones, and when she turned around to go back up the hill holding the sweet treats, she saw Neil holding corn-on-the-cob and a soda, staring at her with a slight disappointment like his soda was Coca-Cola while leaning against the building that sold jelly beans.

It was then only a short period of time before the duo was sitting on two blankets at the top of a hill next to Roxanne again, Eva smiling from ear to ear as she watched Roxie move onto the island punch snow cone after all that was left of the other one was a rainbow of syrup that trailed down her neck from her chin and onto her shirt.

"So... want to make a wish?" Roxanne said between freezing bites of island punch flavored ice.

"That depends on whether or not I have to tell anyone what I wished for." Neil said adjusting his glasses.

"It's your choice, man!" Roxanne said. "I think we should, considering the specialness of great conjunctions like this. Want to hear my wish?"

"I think I already know." Eva responded to Roxanne, leaning closer towards the other woman with a smile.

"Alright, I wish for that new guy who wears a cowboy hat to not get a promotion!" Neil said in a comedically angry way, pointing towards the light in the sky that had been called a Christmas Star almost sixty years in the past.

"Or for you to get a promotion." Roxanne added on to his wish.

"I wish for there to not be a pandemic in my lifetime." Eva said, a look of sudden remembrance appearing in Roxanne's eyes as she remembered what was going on in the world the last time there was a great conjunction as close to earth as this one. Roxanne was six years old when she found out about the COVID-19 pandemic on the Internet and made it the subject of her very first history essay. Eva instead first learned of the pandemic when she was three years old, when her father told her the story of how that virus killed his father a month before he was born when Eva asked why she had two grandmas but only one grandpa. The two women shared this with each other after a party at work, slightly intoxicated outside the building while Eva waited for her sister's car and Roxanne waited for an Uber. Neil never told them about when he first found out about that pandemic, but even without seeing his eyes, Eva could see when she looked over at him that something about what she'd said about wishing for there to not be another pandemic in their lifetimes resonated differently with him.

"That really is a great wish Eva." Roxanne said. "I wish me and Neil's were as selfless as yours, I wished for a cute android girlfriend with pink hair and sparkling violet eyes."

"That's an interesting type." Neil commented.

"Well I hope everyone's satisfied with their wishes, considering it'll be 20 years before the next great conjunction, and it isn't going to be as bright which probably has an effect on any wish-granting abilities it may have." Eva told her two co-workers.

"I'm happy with mine, and now I have to walk down the hill to feed my virtual pet and go home." Neil said as Eva compulsively ran her fingers across the fabric of the picnic blanket, switching between her left hand and her right hand every two swipes.

"Are you sure you have to go home?" Roxanne asked. "I was planning a marathon of the Jurassic World trilogy since tomorrow work will be cancelled."

"Well I'm with Roxie, then!" Eva exclaimed. "But if it's a sleepover, you know I always bring all my own toiletries and just _cannot _use someone else's toothpaste or body wash."__

__"Oh that's completely fine." Roxanne spoke with a smile to Eva._ _

__"Sure..." Neil whispered to himself before turning to the great conjunction and mouthing words Eva almost could hear as "miracle" before closing his eyes and clasping his hands. "I'll go home. This was wonderful. Can't wait to brag to any co-worker who missed this tomorrow!" he spoke quickly before waving goodbye and running to his car, taking out a bottle of pills from his car while Eva walked to her car, being sure to count all the cars in the lot she was parked in before entering her car._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy great conjunction viewing to all, I can't wait to say goodbye to 2020.


End file.
